As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,625,434; 4,548,357; 4,141,585; and 3,295,886 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse forced fluid projecting apparatus that are used in conjunction with a chaise lounge structure to provide cooling fluid currents to a person disposed in a recumbent position on the lounge chair.
While all of the aforementioned prior art patents are at least adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these previous constructions have been woefully inadequate in a number of design and performance respects.
To begin with, virtually all of the prior art constructions have involved extensive modifications to the lounge chair structure; and, in most instances the cooling fluid is circulated through and propelled from the interior of the framework that comprises the lounge chair.
In addition, in those instances wherein the cooling fluid comprises a liquid such as water, the prior art constructions make no provision for either the capturing or recycling of the liquid. As a direct consequence of this oversight, the liquid tends to pool around the periphery of the lounge chair thereby creating an unsightly not to mention potentially hazardous condition.
Based on the foregoing situation there has existed a longstanding need among those individuals most closely related with this area of technology for an improved spraying apparatus for lounge chairs that would avoid all of the drawbacks and deficiencies that are represented in the prior art constructions.